Heartless Moments
by lonely sakuya
Summary: love is evil. evol. some people learn it the easy way, some the hard way, but in the end both still suffer. as fates intertwine with each other hearts are thrown in confusion and betrayal. who will love who and who will suffer the consequences.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story came from my original story –In Search of Lost Wings- so the characters may act a bit…different because I've noticed that my original characters and the Inuyasha cast were practically opposites. But stubborn me still wanted to do a fanfic on Inuyasha base on my story, so I had to change the original story to kind of fit the Inuyasha cast. That's the yucky and the cool part about this story and my original story, because they both will turn out differently, yet still be tragic. Anyways…enjoy and if you'd like, review.

**Flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and I'm broke at the moment so don't sue me. **But I** do own the original version of my story –ha- I actually own something that won't be taken from me…or will it?

•

• • •

•

…**:Heartless Moments:…**

**:..Prologue:..**

•

• •

•

Rain poured into the deep valleys below the mountains, giving life to those in need and taking from those too weak to withstand its harsh pressure. Shades of gray and black intertwined, creating clouds and severe lightning. Mist formed down from the storm clouds and winds quicken its speed. Lightning struck, revealing three shadowed figures, draped in black cloaks, approaching a sullen cave, each holding a black rose.

Hesitantly, one spoke, "are you sure you want to do this?"

The figure in the middle spoke sadly, "what to do is already done, I just came here to"--_white rose petals flew around them--_"to apologize."

"It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't let this be a burden to you," the other one cried out, "you weren't aware of your action!"

"That's not the point. It was still my action," she answered calmly.

The wind blew harder, casting off their dark hoods, revealing locks of raven, their eyes covered by the shadows of their bangs.

"We- you never would've expected him to do such a thing. You could blame yourself if you want to, but just know that you weren't the only one involved."

"There's something you both don't understand, but it's alright because…"_ "No matter how much I cared for you…" _Her own words echoed as she looked to the side of the cave where an inscription wrote:

_Inside sleeps a devil too proud to summit, too proud to give in._

_Inuyasha_

"…_I always knew that nothing would ever change." Red eyes turned brown as she kissed him softly on his lips, her grip loosened from the sword attached to his stomach. His shocked expression softened a bit and he smiled lightly._ She closed her eyes and tightened it, raised her hands to cover her ears, trying not remember his face or hear the words he had said, but they were embedded in her memory. _His hand reached up and wiped one of her tears, "we shall always be the same, yet different as well. We feel the same shame, fight the same pain, play the same game."_

She flinched, trying to forget the few images flashing in her mind. _White rose petals and fallen feathers flew around them. Her sisters stared sadly at her, one pulled out the sword and placed her hand on his wound. "Inuyasha…you've let reason and purpose passed you by, hopes and dreams gone with a sigh, and what confronts left, in death they lie..." _

"_No."_

"…_your punishment for stealing the Shikon no Tama…"_

"NO! Please don't…" she cried, covering her ears tighter.

"…is to be sealed away for eternity, souls of those you've assassinated, haunting your dreams for eternity; never once again will you be in peace."

_Here sisters embraced her in their arms as she relived the memories of killing her beloved. A nightmare that will never be forgotten nor will she ever forgive herself to forget it either._

•

• •

•

"_How is she?" the second princess of Ashita, asked the doctor._

"Despite her condition, she's as healthy as can be, but…" the doctor hesitated and handed her a box, "these are her daily medication, make sure she takes it once a day. Her trauma would happen once in a while, though I'm not sure how much or how long yet. These would cool her down after it, but the only problem is, we're not sure how long she'll sleep after taking them."

"I see," she looked toward her older sister, the one person who was always responsible, who always took care of everything that was thrown at her with ease, and who never rested until she's done with her duty, slept soundly in her bed, unaware of the burden that awaited her when she wakes. Her once healthy, glowing skin was now pale. Her long raven hair laid unmoved beside her instead of waving in the wind. She was dressed in a simple white kimono. Seeing her older sister wear that kimono, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, because her sister hated white.

"_I don't like white because it pretends to be so pure, but it gets tainted so easily."_

"Eventually," she snapped her attention back to the doctor, "she'll forget whatever it was that caused her to be the way she is, but there is a chance that she won't, depending on whether she wants to forget or not."

She sighed, "I guess, when you think about it, she always ends up with the hardest decision to make." She looked up at the doctor and smiled lightly, "thank you, I'm sorry if we were of much trouble to you."

The doctor bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. The youngest of the three sisters stepped in and walked over to her older sister. She placed one hand on her sister's warm, still hand. Softly, she said, "he will never know the heaviness of your sacrifice and he cannot remember what he did not understand."

•

• •

•

"_Can you look at me and say you're alright? Can you say 'everything's fine' and laugh with simple joy? Can you tell me, without a doubt, that you're happy –truly happy? Can you…" _Golden eyes opened. _"…Kikyo?"_

•

•

•

**Author's Note:** I understand that the prologue is confusing, I might just fix it again later, but for now, it is as it is. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter I: Introduction to the End

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Thank you to my two reviewers, petpeeves12 and Cold Kikyo.

Here's chapter one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** again- sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and I'm broke at the moment so don't sue me

•

• • •

•

…**:Heartless Moments:…**

…**:Chapter I: Introduction to the End:…**

•

• •

•

_A drop of water fell into a dark pool of water, creating light blue ripples. Another drop fell. A women in pale blue appeared, though her eyes were cover by her bangs, tears rolled down her cheeks, creating more ripples in the dark water. "I beg of you…" a voice soft whispered, "please…save my child." She faded away, in her place, a shining jewel showed up in the middle of the dark void. A girl wearing a blood stained kimono appeared, clutching the necklace to her chest, her eyes were, also, unseen, but tears rolled down her cheeks. A flute melody started to play, slowly, softly, sadly. The blood from her kimono dripped over the jewel, turning it crimson and down to the dark water, purifying it. Suddenly, the necklace fell through her hand and down the clear water, shattering into millions of pieces as it touched the water's surface and tainted the water deep red as it drowned._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Damn." Twenty one year old Sesshomaru Taiko muttered as his hands reached out and stopped his alarm. He fell asleep again at his desk. Sesshomaru looked at his alarm, 4:30 A.M. Damn. He looked at his paperwork, done. _Good. One less thing to think about today._ He yawned as he got up from his chair and undressed to shower.

Thirty minutes later, he got out of his room, dressed in a gray suit. _Ring. Ring. _He took out his silver cell phone and answered it. "Yes. Yes. No. Yes. No. Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. Good bye." He smirked. _He's finally here._

•

• •

•

The bell at Hikari High School rang as Miroku Houshi ran to his locker, changed shoes, and rushed to his first class just a second before the final bell rang.

He sighed, "man that was close."

"Let me guess, you overslept again." His best friend since junior high, Hojo Hashiba, turned toward him. "What is it this time? Had a _interesting_ dream about Sango?" He emphasized interesting so that Miroku would understand where he's getting at.

Miroku punched his arm, "perhaps, but no, it was a girl, I won't deny it. A very, very beautiful one too."

"Anyone we know?"

He sighed, "that's just the problem I've, what, dated almost half the girls in school and haven't seen her around. Trust me, I couldn't have missed such a beauty."

In a bored voice, Hojo said, "I don't think she has to be or is a beauty in order to catch your attention. You'd go out with anything with great legs- that is a female, of course." That earned him another punch.

"Why you-" his hand reached up to Hojo's neck to strangle him.

"Good morning Miroku! Hojo!"

Sango Taiji, the new transfer student last month with a hot attitude, a great figure, and a powerful slap.

Miroku shivered at the thought. _Man, did that ever hurt._ He smirked, _ah but it was worth it._

"Good morning Sango," they both said in unison.

Sango smiled and leaned toward Miroku, whispering something in his ears. Looking at them, Hojo was thinking just what a perfect couple they would've made.

Unfortunately, Sango had enough sense to turn Miroku's offer flat down and they're now friends, not in the 'more than friends, but less than a couple way', but just friends. Everyone was disappointed and talked about it for months. Hojo was even curious enough to ask her why. She answered cheerfully, not annoyed like he would've thought because she must've been asked that question over a million times.

"Miroku acts like my little brother. They almost look alike if you think about it, see?" she handed him a sketch of her brother. _No way_, was the first thought that came to his head. He always thought that there was no one else like Miroku, but this picture proved him wrong. They looked almost exactly alike except for her brother has shorter hair and more of a kid-ish look, but- so that's why she kept on staring at Miroku like that the first month that she's been here.

-slap- Hojo shifted his attention to the two. Apparently Miroku's hand _slipped_ again and touched Sango's butt. _He'll never learn._

"Ow…that hurts more than usual."

"Serves you right, you pervert! Why I oughta-"

"Anyways," he cut in, sweat dropping, "you've got to be kidding!"

Sango shook her head no.

"Kidding about what?" Hojo asked.

They both looked at him, "the new transfer student? Have you heard that he's supposed from a royal family? I mean _nobody_ has seen him yet and he hasn't stepped foot into the school, but his family already pooled up millions of dollars to the school."

Bored, he said, "yeah, so what?"

Their jaw dropped, "you knew and you haven't told us? That's so-"

The door slide open, Mr. Hiromato, the newest teacher of Hikari High since last month, entered the classroom, closing the door behind him. He was a favorite of all the female students because of his gorgeous, taunting blue eyes, mischievous smile, and great personality. . The funny thing was, he came in the same day Sango transferred.

Everyone returned to their seat and stared forward except for the trio, whose heads where slumped on their desks

Mr. Hiromato smiled as he greeted his students, "good morning class, today we have a new student who just transferred from Takahima High School." The door slid open again and everyone gasped. A boy with long silver hair and golden eyes stepped in.

"Class, this is Inuyasha Tashio, the newest student at Hikari High and your new classmate." Everyone went up to greet him, except the trio.

"Hmph. Just look at that guy. Just stepped into the class and everyone's wild about him. Looks more like a girl if you ask me," Miroku said, staring at the crowd ahead.

"Jealous? You should be because he's going to be your rival." Miroku looked at Hojo and asked why. He smirked, "because he's staring at Sango." _And he looks like that one guy…Sessho…_

"Whatever." But he looked to see if it was true and…it was. This Inuyasha was staring at Sango with those eyes and…_smirking_ at her. The bastard. Worst thing was, Sango was also staring at him. He sighed and put his head on the desk, muttering, "shit."

•

• •

•

"I don't like him."

"Of course you don't."

"I'm serious! What the hell is he doing here?"

"Perhaps… for the same reason as you…" came a reply.

Her head jerked toward the classroom door, "Inuyasha!"

He came out from behind the door and tsked, "teacher and student shouldn't be meeting this late at school, right, Mr. Hiromato or should I call you _Kouga Hiromato_, general of the Imperial Army. And…Sango…_Princess_ Sango, second to the throne of Ashita." He slipped from the darkness into the dim light from the window, revealing a smirk on his face.

Sango stared at him with hate. Of all people she'd expect to show up, him. Why _him_? The one person that had caused so much pain and suffering to her family. The one who broke her sister.

"Who the heck let you out!"

"Aww…don't be so mad," he teased, his eyes shinning. "Master Naraku awakened me to find the Shikon no Tama in order to finish the prophecy… Did you know how cold it was inside that cave?"

"You deserved it, it's surprising you even feel," she muttered.

He carried on, "I was disappointed when Master denied me the honor of meeting your sister, but judging by what everyone says, she's such a sad person, so weak and fake. Who would've thought that she held the key to everything? Pathetic."

"Pathetic? How _dare_ you! You traitor! You vain vile half breed. You of all people should-" she stopped. Of course. He doesn't remember.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, "vain, vile half breed. Ah, how true. I'm nothing like you _pure_ blooded _mortals_."

Kouga stepped in front of her, "Naraku? I should've known why he took her. Sango, let's go."

"But-"

"We'll deal with him later. Right now we have to focus on finding _it_."

She sighed, "yes, of course."

Inuyasha smiled, "a race against time,_ your majesty_. Finders keeper, but winner keeps all." He disappeared into the darkness.

•

• •

•

A voice spoke softly, "soon…everything will be over." He placed his hands on the side of a tall oval glass tank full of green liquid, inside was a flowing figure with long black hair. He opened his crimson eyes, "right, my beloved Princess…Kikyo?"

•

•

•

**Author's Note:** There's really nothing to say but…thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
